80-Page Giant Vol 1 8
, did not. He daydreams a situation where he addresses a conference of scientists about his discovery of superspeed, only to be interrupted by a massive tornado headed for Central City. He saves the city, and his real name is announced in the media. As a result, the next day a massive mob of people swarms around the police headquarters, all wanting to get a glimpse of the famous Barry Allen. When he hears of a burglary across town, he quickly changes into the Flash, but is delayed by the mob outside. He is able to catch the thieves, but realizes that if the mob had kept him another moment, they would have gotten away. As a result of this daydream, Barry decides to add a mask to his Flash costume. | Synopsis6 = | Editor1_1 = Jack Schiff | Editor1_2 = Julius Schwartz | Editor2_1 = Jack Schiff | Editor2_2 = Julius Schwartz | Editor3_1 = Jack Schiff | Editor3_2 = Julius Schwartz | Editor4_1 = Jack Schiff | Editor4_2 = Julius Schwartz | Editor5_1 = Jack Schiff | Editor5_2 = Julius Schwartz | Editor6_1 = Jack Schiff | Editor6_2 = Julius Schwartz | Writer1_1 = Gardner Fox | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Writer3_1 = Robert Bernstein | Writer4_1 = Bill Finger | Writer5_1 = John Broome | Writer6_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler1_1 = Mike Sekowsky | Penciler2_1 = Gil Kane | Penciler3_1 = Ramona Fradon | Penciler4_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Penciler5_1 = Carmine Infantino | Penciler6_1 = Al Plastino | Inker1_1 = Bernard Sachs | Inker2_1 = Murphy Anderson | Inker3_1 = Ramona Fradon | Inker4_1 = Charles Paris | Inker5_1 = Joe Giella | Inker6_1 = Al Plastino | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * :* :* Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * None Other Characters: * None Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * None Other Characters: * Commander Haskell Locations: * * ** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Limey Lou Other Characters: * Sando Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * :* :* :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Origin of the Justice League" was originally printed in ''Justice League of America'' #9. * "The Birth of the Atom" was originally printed in ''Showcase'' #34. * "How Aquaman Got His Powers" was originally printed in ''Adventure Comics'' #260. * "The Man from Robin's Past" was originally printed in ''Batman'' #129. * "The Origin of Flash's Masked Identity" was originally printed in ''Flash'' #128. * "The Story of Superman's Life" was originally printed in ''Superman'' #146. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Action Comics * Adventure Comics * Aquaman (Volume 1) * Atom (Volume 1) * Batman * Detective Comics * Flash (Volume 1) * Green Lantern (Volume 2) * Justice League of America (Volume 1) * Justice League of America (Volume 2) * Secret Origins (Volume 1) * Secret Origins (Volume 2) * Superman (Volume 1) * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) * World's Finest (Volume 1) | Links = * 80-Page Giant series index at the Grand Comics Database }}